Halliwell meets GoodePotter
by ImogenXx
Summary: So... Zach's in search of his brother and Cammie wakes up, Chris tells her everything really quickly ummmmm i'll know the rest as i write it. Oh and Leo's the new History of Magic Proffessor at Hogwarts. Zammie!bad description sequel to Gallagher 1s
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm back! Did ya miss me? Bet you did. Sorry corny I know. So here I am with the sequel to The Gallagher Ones. So this is more concentrating on Zach but there is a bit of Halliwell/Cammie stuff. This is also going to feature Hogwarts and all the rest of it, so Leo is the new history of magic teacher (Finally Prof. Binns is replaced!) Zach's at Hogwarts. So on with the show… Oh last little note, I'm screwing up all the ages so that they fit with the harry Potter series, so Bex, Cammie Zach, Macey and Liz are all 16. Jenna and Chris are 17, Melinda's 14, Hope and Penny are 13 and I think that's everyone. Nope ummm Wyatt is 19. Now that's everyone.

"Cammie?" Cammie groaned as she woke up in the hospital, not quite sure who's voice it was she opened her eyes to see Bex standing with another girl that she didn't recognise, there was also her old Cove Ops teacher asleep on the chair next to her._ Ok so where is my mom and Zach. Oh god, please don't tell me he's done something stupid!_

"Cammie?" Bex asked again.

"Yeah Bex, I'm awake, my head is pounding but I'm awake." Bex laughed.

"I bet it is. Hey Jenna why don't you go wake dad up?" Cammie looked at her friend confused.

"Dad? Why did you call Mr. Soloman dad?"

"It's a long story one that I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you."

"Hey, if you've started calling Mr. Soloman dad, exactly how long have I been out?"

"Ummm, about a month I think. Zach stopped by a few times but he's gone looking for his brother."

"Brother?"

"Oh sorry, another long story. Your mom is in London on a mission so she can't come and Abby has gone back to Cairo, another long story." Bex turned around and started laughing seeing her sister failing to wake their dad. "Come on Jen if you can't wake dad up how the hell do you manage with Wyatt?" Bex started laughing even more as she walked towards her sleeping father.

"Not funny Bex, you know dad is impossible to wake up, god knows mom's tried enough times." Both girls started laughing now.

"This is how you do it." Bex leaned and whispered into Joe's ear. "Demon's attacking Cammie."

"What demon, where." 

"Come on Bex that was cruel." The girl Camie still didn't know said.

"It worked didn't it? Dad there's no demon, she's just awake." Bex continued to laugh as Joe glared at her.

"Not funny Bex, ever heard of the boy who cried wolf." Joe asked.

"Only about a million times since I started doing this and it still works." Bex still couldn't stop laughing.

"Uh, hello someone mind telling me what's going on?" Cammie had gotten Bored of the exchange between the three and decided she didn't like being left out. "I am the one who just woke up in a hospital bed to find her best friend calling their ex-teacher dad."

"You know she really sounds like mom." The other girl pointed out, they both snickered.

"And Chris." Bex added.

"True, do you want to go get him?"

"Nah, they'll come on their own, news travels fast in our family." Bothe the girls laughed again while Joe was admiring how close they had gotten in the last month. Just as Bex finished her sentence two males walked in, one was blonde and the other was a brunet. Bex and the other girl instantly ran up and hugged them, making both of them gasp for air and Bex said "Told you."

"Told her what?" The blonde asked.

"Come on Wyatt what do you think?" Bex

"Oh yeah well Jenna you've been in this family long enough to know that it's true without your sister reminding you."

_Sister, ok what the hell is going on here?_ Cammie thought. "Oh and before you two go do anything stupid she doesn't know yet" Jenna told them, the boys nodded understanding.

"Uh hello, still don't know what's going on here." Cammie said from the bed.

"God Chris are you sure you haven't met her before?" Wyatt teased.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked.

"Just that she sounds like you and aunt Paige, I can tell you two aren't going to get along very well." Wyatt

"I could've told you that the first time I met him." Bex said

"Hello, answers please." Cammie

"Yup, definitely a girl version of Chris." Wyatt laughed and dodged Chris' had coming to hit him.

"Seriously I could die of not knowing over here." Cammie was getting really annoyed now.

"God chameleon calm down." Bex said.

Wyatt, Chris and Jenna all looked deeply confused.

"Another long story." Bex said in answer to their glances.

"You know duchess (I think it's duchess) there seem to be a lot of long stories that I'm not being told."

"Seriously Cam, stop calling me that."

"What, you gonna get bookworm to knock me out?" Both girls laughed st th thought of Liz trying to knock Cammie put.

"Yeah, just as soon as I can't flip a man 3 times my size." Both girls laughed even more. Wyatt and Chris looked at Jenna hoping she might know something.

"I'll ask her later." Jenna told them, they boys nodded.

"So Bex, since when was Mr. Soloman dad?" Cammie asked.

"Oh for about a month now give or take a few days, took me a while to get used to it but, I'm going off topic, well I'm not someone just has to explain the rest of the story, but that can wait. So do I get a hug or am I just gonna sit here like a lemon while you feel sorry for yourself cause you're confused?"

"Hey." Bex and Cammie did the same movements as Chris and Wyatt had done earlier well until Cammie said ow.

"Are you ok?" Bex asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; I should just start hitting you with my other arm." Cammie and Bex started laughing again.

"You know all the time I taught you and I never realized you two laughed this much." Joe spoke up.

"Which reminds me, Bex, the dad thing?"

"I think I should explain that another day." Bex said as she got off Cammie's bed. "Or, Jenna do you want to explain?"

"Not if she's gonna do what you did." Jenna shook her head. "Wyatt, what about you?"

"Na ah, I remember trying to explain to dad that I didn't want my magic, didn't go well." _Did I just hear right? Magic? Did he just say magic?_

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Dunno." Wyatt shrugged. "I just don't want to explain. Chris?"

"Fine." Chris grumbled, "Well… you're my, our," Chris motioned towards Wyatt. "Cousin, now I'm gonna say the next bit real fast so I don't wuss out k? Good. You're Uncle Joe and Aunt Paige's kid, Bex is your twin and Jenna is you other sister, you're the charmed ones and you have a heel of a lot of power, made more powerful when you work together. You meant to vanquish demons and various other evil, oh and before you might possibly pass out, Zach's ¾ demon."

"Wow Chris, I've never known you talk like that." Bex commented.

"You should've seen him when he was 5, you'd be lucky if you could even hear one word of what he was trying to say" Joe told Bex making Wyatt and Jenna laugh at Chris' face. Once they had finished all eyes were on Cammie who had put her head back onto the pillow trying to get her mind round who she was, she couldn't even add in the Zach is a demon part anywhere, it was all too confusing.

"I think we should go." Jenna muttered to Wyatt and Chris who nodded in agreement then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the manor, Piper, Paige Phoebe and Leo had been talking about the job Leo was going for at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry when Chris, Wyatt and Jenna orbed in.

"She's awake, but I wouldn't advise going to see her, Chris here blurted everything out in like 5 seconds." Jenna informed them.

"It was only because you two wouldn't and Uncle Joe isn't the best at breaking news like that."

"And you think that you did any better?" Jenna had an eyebrow raised. Chris shrugged and walked to his room.

"So I need to leave tomorrow, but I'll stop by when I can." Leo said to his wife who nodded.

"Dad, where are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"I got a job at a magic school in Scotland, teaching History of magic."

"Oh cool, um, I'm going to meet up with Kegan, see ya later." Wyatt said.

"Tea's at 5." Piper called after him.

"Got it." Wyatt waved and orbed out.

_Ok, where the hell is he, more to the point, where the hell am I?_ Zach thought as he wondered aimlessly around the countryside.

"Ahhh, Zachary, looking for Harry?" A grey bearded man who Zach recognised as Albus Dumbledore.

"Err yes, but I don't think I'll find him, plus, he doesn't even know who I am." Zach looked sad as he finished his sentence.

"What if I said you could come to Hogwarts this year?"

"I would thank you a million times over and then say yes, make you take me to Harry and then I'd probably go visit Cammie, then come back to thanking you. Answer your question?"

"In a lot more detail than I needed, so are we apperating?"

"Ugh no I hate that, I feel sick afterwards can we shimmer or flame or something that I can do?"

"We'll flame, I've always like that mode of transportation. I'll guide us." Dumbledore extended his hand towards Zach who took it as they flamed out.

"I'm so confused Bex, so you're my sister and Mr. Soloman is our dad?" Bex nodded. "And we're also Halliwell witches with powers not only that but we were prophesised as the greatest force of good the world will ever know?" It was Joe who nodded this time. "So… can I leave this hospital yet?"

"You always were impatient." Joe chuckled. "But I think you can."

"Thank god being in this bed is driving me crazy." Cammie made her words last longer to show she was really annoyed.

"Like I said, impatient." Joe laughed again as he left the room to get a doctor to ask if Cammie could leave. He came back 10 minutes later with a wheelchair. Cammie groaned at the sight of it, she really hated wheelchairs!

"Question, where are we going?" Cammie asked as Bex pushed her out of the hospital.

"Uh, well, I've never actually seen the exact location but it's somewhere near the bay." Bex replied.

"Ok, I know for fact that I taught you well enough to know where the house is." Joe told Bex.

"Oh you're sure are you?" Bex laughed.

"Ok guys, ew, and I'm bored."

"Can I orb please?" Bex asked

"No! The last time I let you orb me there we ended up in the bay, remember?" Joe replied. Bex grumbled but let her dad orb them away.

"So Albus," Zach turned to face the bearded man, "Where am I going to get my school stuff? I mean, I don't actually have quills or anything, let alone a wand, can I actually do wanded magic?"

"Hmm good point, I shall have Ollivander look it up. In the mean time I will be taking you to diagon alley as I need to collect a few things from there. School term starts tomorrow, you will be taking the train with the rest of the students, and I suggest, not telling Harry too much and by too much I mean, don't tell him he's a demon or your brother you know that kind of thing."

"Can I tell him that I used to know him?"

"Depends on what exactly you say, you see in this world Harry is rather well known as the boy who survived the killing curse, if you say something stupid he might just think that you're a fan or something, and he doesn't like that." 

"Didn't think he would."

"Shall we go then, although I think the rest of the wizarding children will be there as well, so don't use your powers, and I'll introduce you to Harry if I see him."

A/N

I know its weird most people think Dumbledore is manipulating Harry, well we know he is, but in this he genuinely cares. On with the chapter

Joe, Bex and Cammie orbed in to see Jenna killing a demon or, trying to. While Jenna was momentarily distracted by the entrance of her dad and sisters, the demon hit her with and energy ball.

"SHIT!" Jenna saw the next energy ball coming at her and sent it straight for the demon who shimmered out before it could hit him.

"Not another one!" Bex whined.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Is anyone reading this? I feel sad, no reviews *pouty face*. Ah well, sorry I haven't updated for a while, in the middle of moving so don't have much internet, should be sorted in a couple of weeks. Tell me what you did 4 world bookday, if you did anything, I have to design a book mark. Zzzzzzzzz

Fanfic wasn't working properly sorry for the wait!

"Not another one!" Bex whined turning towards her sister, Jenna. "Book of Shadows?" She asked waiting for her sister to orb it downstairs.

"Uh, no, well…" 

"Jenna, is there something you would like to tell me?" Joe asked, his daughter turning to run. "I'm waiting." Joe tapped his foot impatiently.

"I've not lost it or anything, well, Zach kinda, sorta, maybe," Jenna took a deep breath. "Took it with him?" Jenna made it sound more like a question than an answer, she sighed. "Ok, so I let him use it to track his mom." Jenna admitted after the 'You are so lying' look she got from Bex. "And then he used it to find his brother, but…"

"You haven't seen him to get it back?" Bex guessed, "But couldn't he use his powers?"

"No, if he used his powers he'd risk becoming the source. But he shouldn't have to worry about that anymore." _(If I continue after this fic that will be the story line.)_

"You're theoretically right but if he doesn't get a hold of himself soon…" Joe trailed off not wanting to think about what the boy might do.

The next 10 minutes were taken up by pointless yelling that Cammie didn't understand so she decided to start to learn how to manoeuvre the wheelchair. Once she had got the hang of it, or was able to do it without hurting her fingers every 10 seconds, Cammie decided to explore the house.

She discovered that she couldn't get very far so only saw the ground floor, this floor held a large living area with couches and a TV, a large kitchen, but from what little she had heard in Bex's conversation, their mother didn't cook much, a conservatory and a dining area. She guessed that upstairs contained the Bedrooms and all the rest of it. Giving up on her adventure around the house she wheeled herself back into the living area to find that the shouting had subsided and they were now talking about that demon thing that had attacked. It was then that Cammie realized she had forgotten to ask what had happened to her and decided now would be a good time to do so.

"Ok I'm still a little confused about absolutely everything but would someone mind telling me what happened to me." Cammie asked.

"Well, now we know she doesn't remember that's not gonna help." Joe said.

"I do remember but I mean, ugh, I can't explain it, it's just, I don't mean what literally happened, god I never realized how much I needed Zach around to help me make sense of things." Cammie muttered the last part to her self. (Ok this is gonna be cheesy but I want Cammie to see Zach again) Just as she said this blue and white lights surrounded her as she landed in front of Zach in Diagon alley. (I told you cheesy!)

"Where'd she go?" Bex screamed.

Blue and white lights started appearing in Diagon alley, Zach recognising these lights wondered who was coming. Many of the wizarding folk turned to stare at the lights. When Cammie materialized Zach leaped forwards and took her into his arms silently thinking _What the f**k!_ Dumbledore turned to look at Zach.

"Who is this then?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Oh this," Zach looked down at Cammie with a smirk. "You talking about my Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes this that has absolutely no idea what the hell just happened but does know that she woke up in a hospital and discovered she had an unusually large family with magic I might add, and you weren't there." Cammie pouted and Zach laughed.

"Girlfriend I presume." Dumbledore spoke again, "I think it might be wise it we go somewhere a little more, private don't you?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the couple attracting a lot of attention. Zach picked Cammie up while she buried her face in his chest glad to be in his company again.

"Word of advice Gallagher Girl, magic ain't all that uncommon around here." Zach whispered into Cammie's hair. Dumbledore was leading them to Gringots when he saw Harry walking the other way thinking that he should introduce the boys sooner rather then later, and let Zach introduce himself, not a good idea, Dumbledore called Harry over to him.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Zachary Goode. Zach this is Harry Potter." Dumbledore motioned to the boys whenever he mentioned their names. "And this is…" Dumbledore was looking down at Cammie, not wanted to reveal her identity sensing that she'd only just found out her self. "Zach introductions please."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, this is Cammie."

"Ahhh so this is Cameron Morgan also known as Cameron Soloman Halliwell, a charmed one."

"Ok old man, how do you know that, I don't even know that. Not fair!" Cammie complained.

"Stop whining Gallagher girl, not attractive look on you." Zach smirked and Cammie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Goode here will be attending Hogwarts this coming year; I would like you to help him settle in. I think you will find you have rather a lot in common." Dumbledore said with his signature twinkle in his eye, Zach glared at the headmaster.

"Of course professor." Harry replied. "Which house is he in?"

"Well that, Mr. Potter will be said by you."

"…" Harry looked confused.

"Stop being cryptic Albus, you're starting to sound like me." Harry looked shocked that a student had addressed the headmaster by first name.

"I really don't want another one of you blackthorn boy." Cammie muttered; Harry and Dumbledore looked confused.

"Inside joke." Zach told them and they nodded.

"Sir, Hermione said there was a new professor this year, can I ask who it is." Harry wondered.

"Ah, our new history of magic professor, yes, I'm not surprised Hermione knows. Professor Leo Halliwell, or Wyatt I'm not too sure what he's going to go by." Dumbledore informed Harry.

"Son of a …" Zach muttered before Cammie cut him off.

"Don't."

"Halliwell is starting to sound familiar." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised my boy, I bet Hermione's talked about them enough." Dumbledore "Very powerful good witches, not to be trifled with I might add, especially Piper, she has a bit of a temper."

"Piper… that's Chris' mom right." Cammie asked.

"You're getting the hang of this." Zach joked.

"I think Mrs. Weasley might be wondering where you are and I presume you need to continue your shopping. I'll see you in school Harry." Dumbledore.

"Goodbye Professor." Harry nodded and walked towards Ron who had been waiting a few feet away.

"So, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.

"New kid and some other stuff he's being cryptic about. Hey, do you know who the Halliwells are?" Harry asked as they continued walking towards Hermione and the Weasley's.

"Not really, I've heard Hermione talk about them but other than that no, why'd you ask?"

"It sounded familiar when Dumbledore and the new kid, Zach, were talking about it, I'll ask Hermione." Ron nodded and walked forwards.

"Where have you boys been?" Mrs. Weasley asked being worried while at the same time scolding them.

"Professor Dumbledore." Both boys said at the same time.

"Wanted Harry to meet the new kid and something to do with Halliwell." Ron said.

"Yeah, um, our new history of magic professor is Leo Wyatt, Halliwell? Um, I'm not sure but the girl with the new kid's a Halliwell, a charmed one or something." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"You met a charmed one! So not fair." Hermione stated.

"Mind telling me who they are?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Halliwell's are part of the Warren line, very powerful good witches, wiccan witches, they don't use wands and have active powers. So the charmed ones are the most powerful force of good who will ever walk this earth, except, the demons and destiny were tricked when 3 girls were born, these 3 girls were thought to be the charmed ones so their destiny started, but when a 4th daughter came along they knew they were not. They kept on fighting the demons until they took the offer from destiny to release them from their demon duties. The youngest sister, Paige, gave birth to the real charmed ones but feared for their safety so split them up. 1 daughter stayed with her, 1 went to England and the other went to, actually, no one knows, and if you met one I don't think it will be the one that knows about it all, she wouldn't come here."

"Hermione, you're babbling and I think her name was Cammie or Cameron something like that." Harry told her.

"Oh, she's the youngest by a few minutes, Jenna's the oldest and Rebecca is in the middle."

"It scares me how much she knows mate." Ron nudged Harry who silently agreed.

**A/N**

Well there's chapter 3, should I send Cammie and Bex to Hogwarts or should Cammie just keep orbing in to see Zach, tell me what u think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where'd she go?" Bex screamed.

"I can't sense her." Joe said "Leo."

"Yeah, wait, where's Cammie?" Leo asked when he looked around.

"That's what we were going to ask you."

"I can't sense her." Leo

"WHAT!" Bex screamed.

"Calm down Bex. She's probably with Zach. Ok, maybe that's not so comforting." Leo added when he saw Bex and Joe's faces. "But she's safe, I'd be able to sense it if she wasn't." Their faces didn't change.

"Where is she then?" Joe asked.

"The wizarding world. A different magical community. (Insert explanation here cuz I'm not writing it, takes too long and I'm too lazy!) See, she'll be fine." Leo tried to assure them. "We'll orb and get her how about that?"

They nodded and orbed out.

~~~ Gringots~~~

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked.

"I'd get rid of that smirk if I were you Blackthorn Boy, I'm betting Bex is gonna come storming through those doors at any minute and if you're smirking when she does, all I'm gonna say is ouch." The two cracked up laughing Dumbledore looking slightly confused. "I don't know why we're laughing, she could so take you."

"Not if I get Grant to fight for me, they won't hurt each other." 

"What's going on Goode? Are they?" Zach nodded. "Finally! By the way, I fid this place extremely unnerving, I only just found out about magic, now I'm with my demonic boyfriend in a bank run by Goblins, well then, now I have no chance of being even remotely normal."

"How do you…"

"Chris. He can talk really fast." Zach nodded in agreement as the doors to the back flung open revealing an angry Bex, Furious Joe, worried Jenna and an unusually calm Leo.

A/N

Sorry it's short just wanted to update since I took so long last time. I'll try update again this weekend

Imogen x


	5. Chapter 5

Shout out to GallagherGirl16 thanks for the help.

The odd looking quartet entered the building getting some strange glances from the wizarding community in the bank.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled when her eyes landed on her Gallagher sister/ best friend/ twin sister.

"Told you." Cammie muttered to Zach who chuckled a little under his breath.

"Cameron Ann umm which last name are we using?" Leo asked.

"Any." Cammie replied.

"Cameron Ann Solomon-Halliwell you are in so much trouble!" Joe shouted. Every magical being instantly turned their heads at the name Halliwell. Cammie winced at Joe's harsh tone. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to yell at Zach for doing his normal disappearing act and then I was here, and now you're here. Mind telling me more about this family that's been hidden from me for oh, my entire life." Cammie raised an eyebrow challenging her father to tell her more.

"That was for your own safety and you cannot use it against me." Joe.

"Well I just did." Cammie was getting angrier by the second. "I'm going back to Gallagher."

"Cammie, I'm warning you." Joe started

"I'm not listening." Cammie let thoughts of Gallagher fill her mind as her magical instinct took over and she orbed.

"This is your fault." Joe said pointing at Zach.

"It's my fault that you didn't tell your daughter the truth? Sure because I was there when she was born, when you first met obviously I stopped you from telling her didn't I?" Zach was getting as angry as Cammie now.

"If your mother…" Joe started.

"Well I'm not her so don't blame what she did wrong on me, it's not as if I haven't done everything I can to protect her." Zach marched past the Halliwells and exited the building.

"Perhaps we should all leave. Will I be seeing you tomorrow Leo? I can see there is a lot going on." Dumbledore spoke softly in a way that calmed everyone down.

"I'll be there Professor, just as soon as we get my niece back." Dumbledore nodded and followed in the same direction as Zach had seconds earlier and they continued their trip in silence.

~~Gallagher~~

Cammie's orbs materialized in her mother's office. Rachel looked up from her paper work and nodded.

"Hey mom." Cammie said and sat down on the couch.

"You're still calling me that?" Rachel asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cammie wondered.

"Because I lied to you. I knew everything but still didn't tell you." Rachel sighed. "Because I'm not actually your mom."

"You'll always be my mom, just like Macey and Liz will always be my sisters even though they technically aren't and you would've told me had Solomon not told you not to. I love you." Cammie finished. Rachel came and sat next to her.

"I love you too honey and I always will." Rachel kissed Cammie on the forehead. "Does Joe know you're here?" Rachel asked knowing Cammie they probably knew but hadn't said yes.

"Yup." Cammie replied popping the P.

"Did they say he could come?" Cammie sighed.

"Well he didn't say no." Cammie said innocently and shrugged.

"Go see Macey and Liz, they've been dying to know where you are, but they're the only two that know about the magic, everyone knows everything else." Cammie nodded and headed to her room.

She was half way there when orbs landed in front of her. _Chris, can Joe not be bothered to come himself._

"Oh, hi Cam." Chris seemed genuinely surprised to see Cammie here.

"Hi Chris, I'll warn you now that this school is full of teenage girls." Chris nodded. "So, why are you here?"

"No reason." Chris shrugged.

"You are a really bad liar. Follow me, I want to show you something." Cammie motioned her cousin to follow her.

"Why?" Chris didn't understand why Cammie wanted to show him anything, she barely knew him.

"Just do it." Chris nodded and followed Cammie up the stairs into her room.

Outside the door Cammie told him to wait there unless he wanted her two screaming room mates to pounce on him. Chris decided it was safest to stay outside as Cammie entered. She flicked on the lights which immediately woke the two sleeping females who then got into fighting stances. Cammie laughed.

"Gonna beat up your best friend now are you?" The girls relaxed when they heard Cammie's voice.

"Cammie!" Liz squealed.

"Hey Lizzie." She said giving her friend a hug. "Hey Mace." She said once Liz had let go and had moved to hug Macey.

"Cammie, seen Zach lately?" Macey wiggled her eyebrows. "Where's Bex?" Cammie shrugged.

"Don't know." Cammie turned to face the door. "Chris." Chris looked up. "Do you know where Bex is?"

"Uh, with my mom I think. There was an attack while you were gone." Cammie nodded.

"Who's he?" Macey asked pointing to Chris.

"No one." Cammie told her, she didn't feel like going through the family tree.

"Thanks Cam." Chris said in mock hurt.

"Fine then, one of my cousins. Happy now?"

"Very." Chris laughed.

"Ugh, anyway, what language was dinner in today?"

"Farsi." Macey and Liz replied

"Learnt anything new in P&E?"

"Nah, Abby taught us it all last year" Macey told her. "So have you seen Zach lately?"

"Yup." Chris answered for her.

"Hey," Cammie snapped. "How did you know?"

"My dad told me."

"Well I'll know who not to trust next time."

"He was just worried, Uncle Joe was hysterical. It was actually very funny, although Bex was on a rampage and that's not too funny if you're in her way." The three girls burst out laughing knowing all too well what Bex's rampages are like.

"So, Chris, you never told me why you came here." Cammie said.

"And you haven't shown me whatever it is you want to show me." Chris countered, Cammie threw her head back.

"You remind me of Zach." Macey said.

"WHAT?" Cammie yelled.

"What, he does? Pain in the ass, smirks a lot, argues with you. I'd say he was a match." Macey shrugged.

"OK, 1 ewwww, that's my cousin, 2 his smirk isn't half as annoying as Zach's and three, ewwwww."

"I don't know, I kinda like being the bad ass that ends up with the girl." Chris smirked.

"I take number 2 back, I think your smirks are pretty even." Cammie sighed and started walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I have not forgotten about Cammie's injuries- her leg has healed; only her arm is still in a cast. I'm goin 2 Austria on Sat so there will be no update until after Easter but I will write and the next chapter will be up a week on Wednesday at the latest, promise!

Cammie and Chris walked through the halls of Gallagher, seemingly aimlessly, catching many looks from students, from Tina Walters especially. _No doubt she's gonna start some rumour about this._ Cammie thought bitterly walking down the hall towards a secret passage she had always been drawn to but had no idea why, and, with all that was going on, she thought it might have something to do with magic, which is why she wanted to show Chris, see what he thought about it. She'd shown it to Zach before, when she was hiding from Rachel or Solomon, Zach had told her to stay away from it but she saw him going down there many times and wondered why. Well she was about to find out.

Was gonna end it here but I'm not that evil, my sister my say otherwise though.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" Chris asked as Cammie told him to stop complaining. "I'm serious, I'll stay right here until you tell me."

"Stubborn idiot." Cammie muttered so only a trained spy could hear her, which, luckily, Chris was not. "Has Bex told you anything about my knack for finding secret passageways in this place?" Chris nodded his head.

"She said you were always getting in trouble for it."

"Anyway, I found this one my first day here, except it doesn't go anywhere. I've always thought that there was another passageway connected to it but I just couldn't find it. I showed Zach it when we were running away from my mom and Solomon dad whatever, he seemed scared about something, told me not to go down there again." Cammie continued. "But…"

"If he told you not to why are you?" Chris asked liking the way she disobeyed almost every rule.

"Cause I'm a rebel." Cammie smirked. "Damn, I'm spending too much time around you smirking boys."

"It's cause you love us." Chris said teasingly.

"Because you're not big headed at all are you?" Cammie rolled her eyes. "We're here."

OK so maybe I'm a little evil but I've got a Zammie one shot for you guys to read if you want- note they are normal!- Not one to kiss and tell


	7. Chapter 7

~~ Previously unwritten but had happened~~

Bex, Joe, Jenna and Leo stood in Gringots.

"Well done dad, I think you just royally pissed her off." Jenna said sarcastically as she orbed back to the house.

"I'm with her that was not smart." Bex turned to Joe while she was talking.

Leo, the ever pacifist spoke as well "I should get going, don't want to be late for Piper. She might not be able to kill me but it still hurts when she blows me up." He nodded and orbed out.

"Well this," Joe waved his arms. "This is just peachy." He yelled in aggravation.

"Let's just go home, when she's calmed down, she'll work out how to come back. Or you can send Chris in to get her, he is the one that told her everything, we can just blame it on him." Bex shrugged.

There was a pause then Joe put one finger in the air and said "Good idea." The orbed himself and Bex back home.

~~ Back to same time as last chapter~~ Secret passage~~

"Cam, I think this passage is magic." Chris said in awe as he felt the presence of the magic. "And it must've been pretty powerful to make this."

"So," Cammie turned to face Chris. "Where'd'ya think it goes?"

"Dunno, probably changes for each person, like," Chris made a gesture with his hands, "I might go home and you might go to Zach, Bex might go back to London. It'll probably take you where you want to go, or it might just take you where the creator wanted it to lead to, I think Uncle Joe might've made it. Must've been a long time ago if he did, probably when he came here to vist your adopted dad when I was a kid, used it to keep an eye on something or someone when he had his job here." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Confusing much." Cammie muttered before working out why Chris had said _someone _"You think he used it to keep an eye on Zach and I don't you? Don't deny it, you're a really bad liar."

"Maybe, it Uncle Joe, he does a lot of things, most are insane."

"Got that right. Are we going through or not."

"Ladies first." Chris said mock gentleman-y.

"Why thank you." Cammie said as she walked through the swirling purple circle that had materialized sometime during the conversation quickly followed by Chris. "Okay" Cammie said slowly turning around to face moving portraits. "Why did Solomon make a portal to this place?"

"I think the more important question is. Where the hell is here?" Chris asked following Cammie's lead of looking around.

A/N

Sorry, another short chappie. Don't kill me. I'm off for Easter until next Wednesday so there should be lots of updates either lots of really short ones or not so many longer ones.

There is going to be a second part to _Not one to kiss and tell _but I don't know what the title is going to be yet. There'll be a third one if needed and or wanted and after that I might make a story about their kids. I'll give you the title to the second part on the next update. Hope you all had a good Easter.

Imogen x


	8. Chapter 8 1152 wordslong yay

A/N

So it was unanimous from the 3 reviews I have gotten for chapter 7 that the next one needs to be longer. The story is finally going to get moving after being stuck on the same day for the past few chapters. This chapter is the where does the passage lead and the decision about who's going to Hogwarts. Next chapter will be the train journey and the sorting. Chapter after that will be a visit home cause there's a demon to vanquish and that's all that's planned so far. If you have read Not One To Kiss And Tell and have an idea as to what I should call the next one leave it in a review I know I said that the title would be on this update but I don't have on yet at the end of this chapter I'll put the beginning of second .T..T. Thanks. Oh and something else- Zach's demon situation. I know I keep changing it but I have worked it out as ¾ and I am sticking with that. Oh my gosh, I just realized the only charmed characters I've used in this story so far are Piper, Leo Chris and Wyatt!

Previously

_"Ladies first." Chris said mock gentleman-y._

_"Why thank you." Cammie said as she walked through the swirling purple circle that had materialized sometime during the conversation quickly followed by Chris. "Okay" Cammie said slowly turning around to face moving portraits. "Why did Solomon make a portal to this place?"_

_"I think the more important question is. Where the hell is here?" Chris asked following Cammie's lead of looking around._

The stone walls represented a castle in Cammie's mind. A fairy tale castle from one of her old picture books, the ones she read when she was 2. Looking around she noticed that the portraits did not only move but they spoke as well Chris muttered the word that described all of this before it had even partially formed in Cammie's mind. "Magic."

"You got that right Captain obvious." Cammie spoke louder than Chris but still no louder than a whisper.

As she was looking around unsure of what to make of this place and elderly man with a long white beard came up behind them, Cammie recognised the man as the one that was with Zach when she orbed to him earlier. Cammie looked at him quizzically then expectantly for an answer to where they were. "Hogwarts." He said. "Hello Cameron, I'm professor Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm sure you're confused, as am I, as to how you got here but…"

"We know how we got here, it's everything else that's confusing me like the why did the portal send us here?" Cammie said effectively beheading Dumbledore's sentence.

"I think we should ask Uncle Joe about this, when we work out how to get out of here of course." Chris said as his input to the conversation. "Well," he decided after a few seconds. "We can't orb out."

"You'll have to use the flew network, or I'll have to get Leo to remove the anti orbing wards. Actually, to save Leo the trouble I'll flew us to the burrow and you can orb from there. Sound like a plan?" Cammie and Chris nodded wearily. "Good, follow me."

Cammie did follow the old man but not before remembering every single detail of where the portal lead them. From the number of visible portraits and of what they were to the look of the fire light thingys (If you know what to call them tell me in a review) to the small crack underneath the portrait of Melinda Warren.

They had been walking for 10 minutes, Dumbledore was running errands, before they reached the gargoyle outside his office. Dumbledore walked towards it and muttered a password that Cammie didn't catch. The gargoyle began to spin upwards revealing a staircase. Cammie and Chris stood dumbfounded at the bottom for a while. Chris was the first to come out from the stupor and quickly followed up the stairs calling to Cammie to follow, a few seconds later she ran past Chris on the stairs who called after her saying that it wasn't fair then she told him that he had a head start and laughed.

The office was indescribable, historical magical objects, books on every wall, it was amazing.

"Right then. Come over here." Dumbledore said from the fireplace, Cammie raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"You want us to go into the fireplace with you?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do. Hurry, hurry." Dumbledore made a hand gesture for Cammie and Chris to come into the fireplace with him. They looked at each other before nodding and walking over to Dumbledore. "The Burrow." Dumbledore shouted letting the flew poder drop and the green flames to envelope them to take them where they want to go.

Inside the Burrow Molly Weasly was busy in the kitchen when Dumbledore arrived in her dining room. At the sound of him entering she looked up to see who it was and was stunned at the sight of the professor standing there with two teenagers. His voice brought Molly out of her shock.

"So sorry Molly, this was the fastest way I could think of to get these two home because of the wards on the school. I hope you don't mind." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, don't worry Albus. Do you want anything?" Molly asked a little too chipper for Chris's liking.

"No, thank you Molly. I…" Dumbledore was cut off by the shout of Ron, Molly's youngest son, who came into the room followed by Harry then Hermione and finally Ginny.

"Hey mum, what are we… who the bloody hell are they?" Ron asked when he saw Chris and Cammie.

"Ronald, don't be so rude." Hermione scolded. "Professor." She greeted nodding to Dumbledore "and…" She trailed off waiting for introductions to be made.

"We're just leaving." Chris said. "Right Cam?"

"Uh, yeah. Oh, hi Harry." Cammie said noticing the raven haired boy she met earlier.

"Hi, I met you at Diagon alley right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was with Zach." Cammie replied.

"We need to go, mom's gonna kill me, I was meant to be back at 5, I'm late and she's been cooking for hours cause dad's leaving tomorrow and your mom has cooked as well and that's a rare thing to witness, like a solar eclipse." Chris said beginning to get impatient with the tedious conversation because the later he was the longer he would be grounded.

"Boys, no patience." Cammie muttered and rolled her eyes. "Come on, I don't know how to control my magic."

"Hold my hand." Chris instructed.

"Bye." Cammie waved as the blue and white lights surrounded them and took them to San Francisco.

"Oh my gosh, she was a charmed one! I just met a charmed one!" Hermione squealed jumping up and down.

"A charmed what?" Ginny asked as she was talking to Luna when Hermione explained everything.

"Well…" Hermione started.

"Here we go." Ron muttered.

"Oh do be quiet Ronald. So a charmed one is a Halliwell who are part of the Warren line, very powerful good witches, wiccan witches, they don't use wands and have active powers. The charmed ones are the most powerful force of good who will ever walk this earth, except, the demons and destiny were tricked when 3 girls were born, these 3 girls were thought to be the charmed ones so their destiny started, but when a 4th daughter came along they knew they were not. They kept on fighting the demons until they took the offer from destiny to release them from their demon duties. The youngest sister, Paige, gave birth to the real charmed ones but feared for their safety so split them up. 1 daughter stayed with her, 1 went to England and the other went to, actually, no one knows, and if you met one I don't think it will be the one that knows about it all, she wouldn't come here." Hermione explained.

"Isn't that almost exactly the same explanation as you gave earlier?" Harry asked (A/N I'm too lazy to rewrite it, sue me.)

"Uh, yeah, huh." Hermione was lost in thought so the others decided to leave her to her thoughts so as not to annoy her by asking her what she was thinking about because they knew she would tell them once her thought was finished.

1,152 words not including A/N and previously. Better? I hope so. I'll be in a car again most of tomorrow so might not gat updated till late tomorrow night.

Imogen Xx


	9. Chapter 9 even longer than the last one

A/N

Okay change of plan, the decision of who goes to Hogwarts has been skipped. Bex, Cammie and Jenna are going to Hogwarts. Jenna's Hogwarts experience/lesson will not be featured as much as Cammie and Bex's as Jenna is there to make a sisterly bond with Cammie and to explain things to her and Bex that Bex can't explain cause she doesn't know. There will still be demon vanquishes but the Hogwarts classes may not follow the lessons in the book in the sense that I don't understand about the OWLs and NEWTs so the only classes that will be featuring are :

History of Magic

Potions

Defence against the dark arts

Possibly Muggle Studies.

I love making scenes at the sorting ceremony, I find it amusing.

I'm going to start doing some 1st person from now because it's easier for what I have planned but they will be short and I will often change back into 3rd person but it will say when I do. I'm going to start doing some 2nd person as a trial but not in this fic, it'll be a short one shot to see if it's any good. I'm done now.

On with the story

Bex POV

I don't know what Uncle Leo did but he somehow convinced mom and dad to send me and Cammie to the magic school in Scotland he'll be teaching at. It's also the place that Zach's brother goes to, oh, and Zach's going this year as well. Jenna's with us too, to help me with my wiccan magic and to bond with Cammie. I know what you're thinking, well maybe you aren't, how can we use wanded magic like the people that go here, well apparently it's one of the things that tipped off the Elders that Aunt Phoebe, Piper and Prue – I really wish I could've met her – weren't the charmed ones, apparently they were supposed to be able to wield both types of magic. This raises the question, why hasn't Jenna been going here for the past 6 years? We don't know, well the kids don't know obviously the adults do, probably something to do with not wanting Jenna at a boarding school on her own in a boarding school in Scotland when they lived in America. But surely mom wants to get to know Cam. Well she does but she also wants us to be able to use our magic, we'll be going back on some weekends with Uncle Leo to bond and what not, it was a small compromise but apparently mom took it. Uncle Leo is a miracle worker! I swear he could get a murderer to confess in less than an hour, he's that good. Now I know who Chris gets it from.

3rd person

Jenna, Cammie and Bex sat in silence for a while staring out of the window watching the country pass by before Cammie announced that she was going for a walk, cast still on her arm she opened the door and, after politely declining Bex's offer to come with her, left.

Outside of the compartment Cammie wasn't sure where to go. She sighed and turned left planning an aimless walk for a few minutes and then turning the other way to head back. She had taken 10 steps when she had a feeling someone was following her, she turned around to meet with dark green eyes and a smile._ Not a smirk, thank goodness! _

"Zach." Cammie said.

"Cam." Zach replied.

"You really need to get better at following me if you're ever going to be able to pull off a surprise." Cammie laughed. "Wait, you didn't call me Gallagher girl."

"Well," Zach dragged out. "I have more options now, like, Hogwarts girl, Halliwell, Charmed, Run away, beautiful… girlfriend."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I do love the word girlfriend, and I think you would make a great boyfriend…"

"I'll take that as a yes because without Macey here I think it's the closest I'm going to get. You know, now it's official we can tell people what our relationship is without getting confised"

"Would you like to join me on my aimless walk? It's very, very fun." Cammie laughed.

"Lead the way." Zach twisted his hand and bowed to Cammie, she laughed.

"Madame Dabney would be proud." Cammie said wiping away a fake tear, now both of them were laughing uncontrollably. Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie and she kissed his chin but then she sighed.

"What?" Zach asked concerned.

"Oh, jus this stupid arm that we can't heal with magic because your psychotic mother did something too it so now it's stuck in a cast." She pouted.

"I won't defend her, although, making Harry forget about his demon part was a very good idea, although I don't know the whole story there so I don't know if it was her or dad, easy life for him, well apart from the impending doom from Riddle, nice bloke, you know, when he's not trying to kill my brother or being too spineless to stand up to me, you know he's absolutely terrified of me because of what my dad did when he was the source. Scary guy until your aunt Phoebe turned him."

"I haven't met her yet, actually I've only met Chris and Jenna, well I've seen Wyatt."

"Well you can bet that at the weekend there'll be a big family thing where Piper'll cook and everyone will be introduced. I'd avoid your uncle Coop if I were you, too many awkward questions, stupid cupid."

"Woah, who's married to a cupid?"

"Phoebe, and Piper is married to an ex-elder/ human life with whitelighter powers. He was a whitelighter to start with, then he fell in love, clipped his wings, became an elder, clipped his wings again, turned human, got rewarded and now he has a human life span with whitelighter powers, like you and your sisters minus the witch part."

"My head hurts. So the love lives in my family is, a cupid, a human whitelighter, a whatever you call Solomon, and a demon. Wow my family's weird."

"Got that right." Zach muttered. "but not half as screwed up as mine."

"Your family is all demons and errrr, the boy who lived?" Just then, as sods law suggests, Harry moved out from the compartment in front of them.

"Oh, hey guys. Who was with you yesterday when you came to the Burrow?" He asked Cam.

"That was Chris, my cousin, I think. You know I'm still really confused about who's who." Cam directed the last par at Zach who nodded confirming that Chris is her cousin. "Yeah, cousin, and my sisters will be wondering where I am."

"Cam, you're on a train, you can't go anywhere, they won't be wondering where you are." Zach told her.

"With my magical track record uh, yeah, they will." Cam pointed out.

"Well, when you put it like that… Hey have you seen my fire balls yet?" Zach asked Cam.

"I don't really want to."

"Come on, they're cool. I swear I wont hurt anyone. Or burn anything. I know, Harry, do you want to see a fireball?"

"Yeah, you know he's gonna take your side, considering." Cam said.

"Considering what?" Harry asked.

"Just answer my question Harry, we can't tell you, yet, mainly cause you'll call us crazy cause we don't have a way to prove it." Zach said.

"I'm sure Hermione would love to see a fire ball, so would I, I've always had an interest in fire."

"You sure have." Zach muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Right Zach?" Cam said through gritted teeth. "Let's just get this fire ball show over with." Cam followed Harry back into the compartment dragging Zach behind her.

Inside Ron was sat by the window staring out of with for lack of anything better to do and Hermione and Ginny were sat opposite him talking about the boys when harry came back in. Ginny looked up and asked him where he went, he told them just outside. Then she noticed the two people talking behind him and asked about them, Harry told them that Zach was the one Dumbledore

Introduced him to in Diagon alley and Cammie well, he didn't get to Cammie before Hermione interrupted talking about the charmed ones. Cammie complained about the unfairness of other knowing more about that than she did and Zach laughed then said.

"So… who wants to see a fire ball?"

"Isn't that a demonic power?" Hermione asked, why does she know so much, Zach cussed.

"Kinda. But I'm not a full demon, errrrr, not sure what I am. But I'm good, Cam can tell you that can't ya Cam?" Zach

"Sure…"

"Thanks Gallagher girl. Any way, here it is." Zach moved his hand from behind his back showing everyone a swirling ball of fire in the palm if his hand "Don't" He began sharply. "Touch it, or come too close, it hurts doesn't it Cam."

"Have I really annoyed you that much Zachy?" Cam pouted.

"Yes, yes you have." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at each other confused. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Quit showing off Zach, or I'll tell him, then where would you be?" Cam raised her eyebrow.

"Manipulative little girlfriend, you know that right?" Zach asked, while the girls were trying to hide their laughs.

"Yup." Cam said popping the P.

"Tell who what?" Ron asked.

"Can't tell you. We need to tell the person first and then the person can tell who ever the person wants to, if the person wants to tell other people, which I don't think the person will, I wouldn't." Zach admitted.

"You're no fun Zach. Hey, you know who we are but we don't know who you are, I don't think that's fair, do you Zach?" Cam turned to Zach who had moved behind her and wrapped his arma around her waist.

"No, no I don't."

Harry introduces everyone, they get to know each other, the girls share stories about the boys and the boys wonder what they're talking so animatedly about when Bex walked in.

"Cam, where the hell have you been?" She yelled.

"Errrr, in here, with Zach, oh and Bex, don't say anything stupid about the reason Zach's here because, well… Others can't know." Cam said.

_Is the other black haired boy his brother? _Bex's voice rang through Cammie's head.

"What the hell was that?" Cam screamed.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question."

"Yes." Cam sighed.

"What question?" The others in the compartment asked.

"A question about the thing we can't tell you." Cam answered then turned to leave. "Bye, come on Bex." Cam grabbed Bex's arm on the way out. An awkwardness air filled the cabin. Zach said bye then quickly left.

~~The Sorting~~

"Goode, Zachary." Professor McGonagall said. Zach whispered something in Cammie's ear causing her to blush and giggle a little, Bex's eyes moved to Cammie's face silently asking what he said but Cammie shook her head. Then the hat started shouting.

"Demon, demon." At which Cammie laughed harder and most of the hall looked terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, look; I'll even put my fireball out right Cam? I'm a good little demon." Cam wasn't the only one laughing now, so were Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Seriously Zach? Did I annoy you that much on the train?" Cammie asked trying to stop laughing.

"Yes, yes you did." Hermione started laughing, the rest of the hall started looking at them all weirdly.

"Thought I told you to stop showing off."

"Ah, but you like it."

"I'll come knock you out if you don't stop it."

"Try it." Zach said cockily.

"Ok then." Cammie said and walked up to him. "I'll beat you even with a cast on my arm."

"You haven't beaten me before."

"Yeah well now I can cheat."

"Huh?" Zach looked confused and Cammie went to roundhouse kick him which he ducked. "Oh it's on."

Zach and Cammie continued sparring for 10 minutes until Bex orbed a tree between them.

"Bex." Cammie whined. "You spoiled it." And then she moved her arm around the tree to where Zach was and punched his face. "I win." She shouted gleefully.

"Can we continue with the sorting please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Cammie said then walked back to Bex. The hall burst out into loud chatter and Harry and Ron laughed uncontrollably. "My arm hurts now." Cam muttered to Bex. Bex laughed.

"Congrats Cam, you finally beat him." Bex said, Jenna looked at both of them questioningly. "Uh, yeah, well, it's complicated. We trained as spies and learned to fight but Cammie's never beaten Zach yet so yeah" Bex sort of explained.

~~ Conversation between hat and Zach~~

"Oh, you are a good demon, a good demon with a brother, who comes to school here, and is meant to defeat the dark lord. Interesting." Hat

"More like a pain." Zach muttered.

"You know, I've sorted you already, let's just have a conversation."

"What about?"

"Why did I yell demon?"

"Cause it was funny."

"Did you do it?"

"No, Cam did it."

"Why?"

"Cause it was funny."

"I give up."

"Goode." Zach

"Not funny."

"Yes it was, it was very fun…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Gryffindor." The hat bellowed.

"Awwwwwwww, and our conversation was so fun."

"No it wasn't" The hat said as Zach started walking away.

"Yes it was." Zach yelled back.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Oh I give up." The hat said

"Thank you. I win." Zach cheered and sat down next to a laughing Harry. The students turned their attention waway from Zach as the next student was called for sorting.

~Cammie's sorting.~~

"Cameron." McGonagall said.

"No last name?" Cammie pouted.

"Didn't know what you'd want to be called."

"Oh for goodness sake just use one, well, don't use Solomon yet, it's still a little creepy." Cammie said, McGonagall looked confused. "Never mind."

"Little Halliwell, well, well, where to put you?"

A/N Sorry for stopping it here but I have a poll about who goes where and one for what I should call the second part of not one to kiss and tell. I have also started a challenge for people to participate in but I have set a limit on how many people can do it, 6 places left if you want to give it a go, if you do make sure you read the second part because I changed the rules a little. I am also writing for the back to the goode old days challenge so check that out, _Cammie's other life_. It will mean that this isn't updated as often as I would like. This story getting finished is my priority so if you start reading Cammie's other life it might take a while for the next update. So, go vote and when I have the results I will continue. Until then, bye.


	10. Chapter 10 cnt chap 9 sorry it's short

A/N I had some sense knocked into me by GallagherGirl16, it makes more sense for them to be together, so yeah. Oh and I can't upload the second part of Not One To Kiss And Tell until I have a title for it, so go vote. If I don't get any votes before I go on the train then I'll just put them as a second chapter and turn it into a three shot cause I have a third one written. There will one day be a normal sorting ceremony, just not in this story. This chapter will be fairly short because it was meant to be the end of chapter 9. I can't get this right and I have been trying to all day. I'm sorry if you find it childish.

"_Little Halliwell, well, well, where to put you?" hat._

"I hate this." Cammie muttered.

"Hate what? Oh. Complete strangers know more about you than you do. Poor little Halliwell." The hat tutted.

"Stop calling me that." Cammie spoke through gritted teeth.

"Would you prefer Gallagher girl?"

"I hate you."

"Oh, you do. Very good at hiding that aren't you? Why's that? Ohhhhhhhh, you, your sister and boyfriend are all trained as spies. My you must be confused."

"Could you please just put me in a house already? I don't like getting the third degree."

"You got enough of that when you were questioned about your civilian boyfriend didn't you?"

"Seriously, don't. Mention. Josh."

"Feisty. You still like him. Ooooooo. You still like him. You still like him." The hat sang getting louder and louder until the entire hall could hear.

"I do not like Josh." Cammie yelled and threw the hat off of her head. Leo stood from the table and walked over to her.

"Whatever. GRYFFINDOR!" Cammie glared at the hat and went to sit next to Zach who was glaring at her.

"I don't like him, ok, maybe a little bit, but not in the same way that I like you. I swear down on my life, I will never go back to him." Cammie whispered.

"You better not. Cause if you do I will hurt him." Zach whispered back.

"I'd only go back to him if you left me."

"Well I'll be sure not to do that." Zach said, Cammie nodded and they began to pay attention to the sorting.

"Halliwell, Jenna." McGonagall said. A slight ripple of noise went through the hall. Jenna walked up to the hat and was the first to speak.

"None of your taunting just sort me. Got it?"

"Fine. Hmmmmmmmmmm, hum, hum, hum. Humdy, hum, hum." The hat sang.

"Do you have a death wish. Because it sure sounds like it."

"Meany." Jenna smiled. "Malicious one aren't you? Guess that comes with the demon fighting. Hahhhhhhhhhhh, GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered and Jenna sat down next to Cammie, now they were just witing for Bex.

"Halliwell, Rebecca." McGonagall shouted another name.

"No threats, I'll just get on with it." The hat said as soon as it was placed on Bex's head.

"Smart hat." Bex said patronisingly.

"Ok, uh-huh, brave, loyal, trained, practically the same as Cameron, except not as innocent. Oooooooo, what have you done? Ok sorry, sorry, I'll be hiding once this is all over, you won't see me again I swear. Ok, yeah, yup."

"Get a move on." Bex snapped.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Bex jumped off the stool and sat with her sisters.

A/N again, sorry it's short but it was meant to be part of chapter 9, next chapter will be longer I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Cam, Bex, Jenna and Zach had been keeping a low profile over the last week. Not answering questions unless called upon, not using their powers turning up on time. Things that would let them go sort of unnoticed. But that wasn't really possible after their sorting, boys began searching for Cam for fighting tips, Hermione started asking questions about Cam's arm and why magic wouldn't heal it. So their week went by with hiding and questions. When the weekend finally came the girls had gotten a letter each from one of their cousins.

Jenna received one from Wyatt he was having trouble with his girlfriend.

Bex got a letter from Melinda who wanted to know if there were any cute boys there; Bex had decided that Melinda was a mini Macey.

And finally Cam got one from Chris basically just telling her about the family and magic, prophesies and demons and then a few things that had happened to make her laugh.

Cam and Zach had been spending more time together than they used to so Cam's want to see him died down and there were no magical mishaps with her orbing, yet.

Friday evening, Bex and Cam went down to the lake. They sat on the trunk of a fallen tree and threw stones into the water laughing about things that happened at Gallagher, mainly, their first day.

"Then you touched the sword and boom, Bex's first bad hair day." Cam laughed as Bex's face became defensive.

"In my defence, the sword is cool and I wasn't the only one, about 6 from the other group did it as well!" Bex huffed.

"You were the only one from our group Bex, that makes you an idiot, I had warned you."

"What about you little know it all? You set off the alarms when you went hiding. All hell broke loose, it was rather funny when you came around the corner and asked what was going on." Both girls were laughing uncontrollably when Leo orbed in.

"What's so funny?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Just a few memories Uncle Leo, no need to worry." Bex assured, not that he was worried so really there was no need.

"Come on, your mother and aunts are waiting. We were supposed to be there an hour ago." The girls stood up and walked over to Leo, they orbed out.

A/N I know it's really short but I wanted to update before tomorrow. I am going to try and get another 3-4 chapters up before I go back to school on Wednesday and I'm going to put another chapter for Cammie's other life up tomorrow if any of you are reading that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

I know I said this story is my priority and it is I swear but I'm struggling to begin the chapters so other stories might get updated sooner than this but I'm trying to finish this sooner than the others I swear on my cat's life, this is the story I am trying to finish!

Bex, Cammie Zach, Macey and Liz are all 16.

Jenna 17

Chris 17, Piper's

Melinda's 14, Phoebe's

Hope and Penny are 13 Phoebe's

Wyatt is 19. Piper's

The orbs materialised in the manor where Piper had been preparing a dinner for later that night, only being 2pm over there. Wyatt and Chris had found a demon to vanquish and taken Melinda with them. Penny and Hope were with Coop at the park, Jenna joined them later, Leo was bringing Bex and Cammie over leaving, Joe, Phoebe and Paige to wander around putting some decorations up.

Bex ran over to Paige and began talking excitedly about the sorting ceremony and the show Cammie and Zach made, Joe walked over to Cammie and Leo left to see if he could do anything in the kitchen. Joe leaned against the wall next to Cammie.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" He asked.

"Just a bit and slightly awkward. I mean, we, ugh. Weird!" Cammie replied.

"Bex said the same, but she's gotten used to it, quite quickly actually, I was quite surprised how soon she got to know everyone. Just take your time though, no rush. I guess you've worked out which one is your mother." Joe nodded towards Paige and Bex.

"Yeah, I noticed that when she said mom and ran over to her. Notice things, remember?"

"I remember, the lesson I decided you acted just like Paige."

"Really? Huh, so you were making casual observations about Bex and I knowing that if we ever found out we'd call you a creep?"

"You're bizarre Cameron, very bizarre."

"Uh, thanks?" Cammie shrugged. "So, who's who?"

"Your Aunt Piper is in the kitchen, the one next to your mother is your Aunt Phoebe." 

"The one who married a cupid." Cammie remembered.

"I see you talked to Zach."

"Only a little."

"You know your Uncle Leo, and you've met Chris, then there's Wyatt, his older brother your eldest cousin. You and your sisters are next age wise. Melinda is 14 she's Phoebe's eldest and then her younger twin sisters Hope and Penny who are 13. I think that's everyone."

"Where is Jenna?"

"She's gone somewhere with your Uncle Coop, Hope and Penny I think. Wyatt Chris and Melinda are on a demon vanquish and should be back any second now."

"Bex!" A girl squealed. "So, are there?" The girl ran over to Bex.

"Well hello to you too Mel, nah, they're all really skinny and gross, unless they play quiditch." Bex answered.

"Awwwwwwwww." Melinda said Bex and Paige laughed.

"As you might've gathered that's Melinda." Joe said to Cam.

"Well never, she seems like a mini Macey." Cam replied.

"That's exactly what Bex said." Joe nodded and walked over to the three of them.

"Uncle Joe!" Melinda yelled and tackled Joe in a hug.

"Hey Mel, what've you been up to then?" Joe asked, Melinda began to talk and led Joe to the couch and sat on it.

"Never pictured him as a family man did we?" Bex's voice made Cammie jump.

"Jeez Bex, I know I'm trained any everything but jeez, dint do that! No we didn't." Cam agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna see which boy Mel likes this week." Bex said and walked off. Cam slid down the wall into a sitting position and sighed. Chris came and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while, Cammie lost in thought. Eventually she turned to Chris and started talking.

"You've known this all of you life haven't you?" He nodded unsure of where this was going. "Right, so it's only me that's new to this now, I mean Bex seems to have settled in very well, I just, I mean, ugh, this is so confusing." Cam out her head in between her knees.

"Just be glad you didn't freeze when you found out, Bex did." Chris told her.

"Fought her yet?"

"No, Wyatt has, he came out of it pretty beat, I'm not going up against her anytime soon. Have you well, obviously you have, what was the outcome?"

"Well, the first few times I beat her and then she got really good and started beating everyone, I mean everyone, even the coach couldn't beat her. But she always lost in cov ops cause I'm just too good at hiding and disguises. We went into town once and everyone's mission was to tail me, no one managed it, the only person to ever successfully tail me is Zach. And I'm boring you cause you don't get any of this."

"No, I want to know, Bex won't talk about what she's done at Gallagher for some reason even though we all know about it."

"I guessed that much."

"Chris!" Piper yelled from the kitchen. "I know you're back now go tidy your room."

"Moooooommmmmmm." Cammie laughed

"Now!" Chris rolled his eyes and orbed up to his room.

"Cameron?" Cammie looked up to see Paige.

"Yeah." Cammie replied.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Cam got up and followed Paige into the sun room. Paige sat on one of the chairs and motioned Cammie to do the same.

"I gather Joe has told you who's who." Cammie nodded. "Ok don't kill me when I say this like Bex tried to, I know adults say they know how you feel all the time but this time I do. I didn't know about magic until I was in my twenties, I didn't believe them when they said I was a witch and had sisters, but when I finally accepted that my life was great, then I met my mother and grandmother, yes they were dead then but we have magic and grams often came down to help with the demons. But when I met them I didn't feel that they were my mother and grandmother, I felt like they didn't care about me because they left me, the same goes for my father, but eventually I saw their motives and slowly forgave them, they became mom and grams but the people I grew up with always stayed my parents as well, I guess what I'm trying to say here is that Rachel is still your mother and so am I, but I don't want you to feel pressured to call anyone aunt or uncle or mom or dad cause I'm guessing that one's the strangest of all." She laughed. "Do you want to go see your room, it's not very good yet but we can decorate this weekend if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cam told her and they orbed out.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I'm ignoring the 'immortal' part of demon Zach cause otherwise it won't be nice when certain things happen. Not saying another word about it. I'm really trying to get this story moving cause I think people will be getting bored.

Cammie and Paige materialised in a large bedroom with a joining door and bathroom. Cammie circled the room taking on every detail. Most of her belongings from Gallagher had been placed in a corner including an unopened padded envelope which she guessed was from Macey or Liz containing who knows what. Cammie swallowed and took a deep breath.

"So…" Cammie started awkwardly. "I'm not really sure what to do."

"Well, I can only really help you if you tell me what's wrong." Paige chuckled a little.

"It doesn't matter, I'll get used to it… eventually." Cammie face brightened. "So, I can decorate how ever I want you said?"

"Whatever you want, so long as Joe doesn't find out how much it cost." Both of them started laughing.

"Well, I think the starting point of decorating should be to tell you what my favourite colour is. Russet." Cammie stated.

"Russet?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Or orange in general, it reminds me of the sunset."

"And I certainly know how much you like the sunset." A male voice came from behind her.

"My gosh Zach, what are you doing here?" Cammie yelled.

"Considering you dragged me to 15 of them while we were running." Zach continued ignoring Cammie's cries of protest knowing what he was going to say next. "And made out with me at every single one."

"Oh hell." Cammie muttered burying her heed in her hands.

"I seem to remember it was quite a remarkable time."

"Zach!" Cammie hit Zach's arm.

"I agree. Zachary Goode why are you here annoying my daughter?" Paige put in.

"I got bored and Harry's trying to get me try out for Quidditch. I don't know the rules so I don't know if I'm gonna do it or not. I also came to ask you if you want to try out as well, Ginny thinks you'll be good at it."

"I'll try, when is it?"

"10 minutes."

"Oh, well I was gonna spend some time here but, is it ok if I go? I'll come back." Cammie asked.

"Of course you can go, just don't get hurt and don't be late back, we need to go to the hospital and get your cast removed." Paige nodded.

"Thanks, let's go get Bex." Cam smiled up at Zach as they shimmered out.

~~Hogwarts Qudditch tryouts~~ (don't really know how they work so I'm making it up)

"Hey." Ginny greeted Cammie and Bex.

"Hey Ginny." Cammie replied

"Hey, I take it Hermione doesn't play?" Bex guessed.

"No and Ron keeps chickening out so it's just Harry and I but they watch practices and stuff like that, oh and Fred and George play as well, they're the beaters, Harry's captain but McGonagall can change something if she doesn't like it, so we have to be careful." Cammie and Bex nodded. Zach shimmered in with their brooms.

"Thanks Zach." Cammie said.

"Goode." Bex acknowledged.

"Baxter, Halliwell, Solomon. Oh whatever." Zach muttered.

"Right, welcome to qudditch tryouts. If you'd like to mount your brooms." Harry shouted from the front.

Zach hopped onto his confidently.

"You know how to fly?" Cammie inquired.

"Course I do Gallagher Girl, remember, I'm full of surprises." Zach chuckled. "You know that rules?"

"Of course, why would be here if I didn't?"

"Cause I asked you to."

"Nah, Bex and I got bored and went to the library, we read the booked decided we wanted to have a go, your plan failed Blackthorn Boy." Cammie smirked, Zach leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That smirk is mine." Cammie turned to face him.

"You wanna bet?" the two were locked in a staring contest everyone else looking at them. "I could go on like this for a long time Zach."

"Not if I kissed you." He countered.

"But then you'd loose cause you broke it off." Their lips were barely moving.

"Are they just staring at each other?" Ginny asked Bex.

"Nope and yep, they do it a lot. Don't understand it, never will, but it's funny to watch and generally ends up in a full blown fight or make out session, I tend to leave the room if it's the latter."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Do you know how to break them up, we need to get a move on."

"I have a way." Bex said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Should I be worried?" Ginny asked.

"Yup." Bex walked over to the staring couple. "Alright if you two don't stop this now you forced my hand." They continued staring at each other. "Well, you only have yourselves to blame, dad has banned me from doing any illegal moves on you until you hurt Cammie but I'm sick of this and…" Both their heads snapped up.

"You wouldn't" Zach said through gritted teeth.

"Try me. Illegal my ass, I'm sure the CIA would understand hen I told them some sob story of how you were touching me." Bex and Zach then started glaring at each other.

"Yeah, they _really_ don't get along. Only reason they're remotely civil to each other is Grant and I, otherwise they'd rip each other's throats out." Cammie announced. "Hey guys, if you don't cut. It. Out. I'll get the director to assign your first mission to be together."

"Evil, manipulative…" And a lot of cussing came from Bex's mouth.

"Manipulative Gallagher Girl, very smart." Zach commented.

"Bex, it's not lady like to cuss." Cammie scolded.

"Yes Madame Dabney." Bex mocked Zach chuckled.

"I've just realised something." Cammie

"What's that?" Zach

"We really aren't good at keeping low profile." Cammie muttered. "Sorry Harry, continue, I'll keep them separated." Cammie called "It'll be your job soon." She muttered the last part, Bex and Zach elbowed her in the ribs, Bex considerably harder than Zach, she grunted in pain. "Pick on the girl with the broken arm why don't ya?" Cam muttered again and she was elbowed again, so she grunted, again. "Seriously guys keep it up and break my ribs, won't Joe like that." This time she wasn't elbowed so she smiled and payed attention again just in time for Harry telling everyone to go.

~~I really don't know how the try outs work but I'll type the team list, not that it matters I'm not planning on having any games~~

Beaters:

Fred &George Weasley

Chasers:

Bex

Ginnny

Harry (dun dun duuuuuh)

Keeper:

Zach

So our seeker must be…

Cammie!


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbye for now

**Ok, so this will be the first ending. It will not leave anything hanging (I hope) Basically what I'm saying is I might not pick this story up again, I might create a 3****rd**** one to deal with anything unanswered because I don't really like where this is going and I think my writing's a little immature. If there is anything you want to know PM me and I'll answer what I can.**

"Not good." Cammie muttered when she saw the team list. "How am I gonna keep a low profile now that I've taken seeker away from your brother?" She asked Zach. "And you, stop shimmering everywhere, it's annoying."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Zach shimmered them into the Gryffindor common room. "Or this." Onto the Qudditch field.

"Or how about this." Zach shimmered them into the great hall.

"Zachary Goode stop that this instant." Professor McGonagall shouted from the front of the room.

"Oops." Zach muttered. "Aw crap!" He yelled as he saw Voldemort.

"You." He narrowed his eyes at Zach.

"Yeah, yeah, been through this already, Boston. What are you doing here?" Zach asked looking completely bored.

"Isn't it obvious?" A girl screamed, Zach then noticed the rest of the hall, apart from teachers, Cammie, Harry, Ron and Hermione, was screaming.

"No actually, not really. You see, he isn't supposed to come until next year for a fight. So. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Your mother sent me…" Voldemort said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, you're working with The Circle now?" The hall was confused as to why Voldemort hadn't attacked yet. "Better yet, you're working with demons? This day couldn't get any better. Wonder what they've got you doing, I do know how scared you are of them which leads me to wonder, why, as you're so scared of demons, are you fighting Harry over there?"

"Harry is not a demon." Ron yelled outraged.

"Can it Ron, he's my brother, I think I would know if he's a demon or not. So again I ask, why are you trying to kill him? You know how the time line works, you've seen it, I've seen it and nothing you do will change it." Cammie slowly approached Zach.

"Go get my sisters, I got this." Zach hesitated for a while but shimmered out. Cammie walked up to Voldemort ignoring the screams of protest. "You think I'm scared of this guy? You're having a laugh." She yelled. "So Tom, you want a fight? How about one with no magic? Had to hand combat, against me? Think you can win?"

"Silly child, avada…" Cammie telekinetically removed the wand from Voldemort's hand and into Dumbledore's.

"Cameron, I must tell you this is a rather stupid thing to do." Dumbledore said but Cammie had already put a shield up around her and Voldemort blocking out the sounds of the hall.

"Now where were we?" She asked

"Right here." Voldemort replied and went in to attack. Cammie blocked and punched him in the gut.

~~Outside the bubble/shield thing~

The room was deadly quiet apart from the yells of Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's.

"Please calm down." Dumbledore yelled as Zach shimmered in with Jenna and Bex.

"What the bloody hell does she think she's doing!" Bex yelled, Zach was running his hand through his hair muttering curses under his breath. Jenna stayed calm, well, calmer then her sister and Zach.

"Look, all we can do now is sit and wait."

Half an hour of fighting and Cammie had Voldemort pinned. They were staring into each other's eyes willing the other to give up and breathing heavily. A demon shimmered Voldemort out leaving Cammie on her hands and knees, she rolled onto her back and stayed with the shield up for a few more minutes then let it go.

Zach was the first one by Cammie's side he grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Are you ok?" He asked. Cammie smiled.

"You worry too much Zach." She stood up and brushed herself off smiling. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we have a lot of wok to do." He smirked and shimmered out with Harry, Cammie, Bex and Jenna in tow.

_This is going to be a long year_ Cammie thought as Joe told them about their magic training, Harry included.

**Ok, so this really went off track! Leo was meant to playa much bigger part and Zach wasn't supposed to tell Harry, Ginny and Hermione were meant to work it out after Leo's lesson on the 1****st**** charmed one's and their loves and of course Cole is Harry and Zach's father so… Yeah.**

**It's been a long journey guys and it has come to an end, for now. **

**A third story will definitely not be up soon if I do it cause I'm gonna finish another story and then begin a Gallagher/Dr. Who cross over. Cammie's a Time Lord!**

**Till we meet again**

**ImogenXx**


End file.
